Take my Hand
by BelieveInTheDream
Summary: NOT AN ANIME STORY JUST A REGULAR ONE! About Love Passion Protection and Trust. Romance FIRST 2 CHAPTERS! MORE TO COME!


Story one: Take my Hand

CHAPTER 1

BEEPBEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! My alarm clock screams as I groan and roll out of bed. Stumbling, I climb out of bed and hop into the shower and what do you know? I pull the wrong handle. So I end up being drenched in an icy flow that makes sure I'm up. I dry off and toss on a clean set of clothes. "Another stinking day of school today" I mutter to myself. I look in the mirror and I see myself… Destiny Moore, 17 years old, Emerald eyes, Honey gold hair. I'm a senior in high school, a girl who can't wait to get the Heck out of Florida and go somewhere. But that's not going to happen for a while. I slump down the stairs grab my bag, my cell and a strawberry Pop-tart. Then BAM it hits me today Jason gets back from his moms he's coming back to school for the first time in a week. He has to go to his moms because she has partial custody luckily, she forgets it almost EVERY time so he rarely has to go, which is good because… he hates her. I can't wait to see Jason, but not like this. I sprint upstairs put on some extra mascara and some blush and eye shadow. I brush my hair again and toss it into a sassy bun. I look critically in the mirror before changing into a sundress, leather sandals and spraying on perfume. I look again and nod satisfied. I gather up my stuff and slip out the door. I slip on a pair of shades and sing to Katie Perry as I drive down the road. I stop in front of the school and park in the closest spot and hurry inside. I'm hoping to get my books quickly so I can meet Jason before class or else I won't see him till lunch. But, before I can get to my locker a pair of hands go over my face, them over my mouth stops me from yelling out.

Chapter 2

As I go to smack whoever grabbed me and start yelling, a teasing voice fills my mind. "Guess who?" It whispers "Jason!" I cross my arms and try to act mad but I keep giggling. "See? You can't be mad at me!" he taunts as he clasps my hand in his. "I missed you" He whispers in my ear. "I missed you too Jas" I say as he leans in. I press my lips against his, the kiss as soft and sweet. "So Des, What've you been up too?" He asks breaking the kiss. "Other than missing you? Not much" I answer smiling. "Well then we need to get you out and about" He replies "how about tomorrow? We can go out on the boat." he proposes. "Ok sounds fun" I say "But, can Cassia and Eli come to?" I ask cautiously. "Of course Destiny" He replies smiling. "Whatever you want"  
Thinking about Cassia and Eli makes me think of how lucky I am to have them as friends, And how lucky I am that they stand up for me. With people like Matt I need people to do that.

Now I've done it. Now all the horrible thoughts about Matt are back what he did…. everything. I told Cassia and Eli some things. Not everything though. The thing is with Matt is that he doesn't get that I don't like him, or why I don't. He's a player. All the girls throw themselves at him, the ones who don't he can still make them do almost anything for them. Everyone does, except for me and Cassia. I don't throw myself at him and his attempts to change my mind fail. Every time he tries. That makes him mad. So now he flirts endlessly with me and can't seem to leave me alone. The only reason he leaves Cassia alone is well she's intimidating. Matt mostly steers clear of her and focuses on me instead. My mind flips through memories of Matt, all of them horrible. Him trying to kiss me, talk to me, they all reappear in my mind. I must have gotten a look on my face because Jason's voice is filled with concern. "Des, Are you ok?" I try to nod and tell him it's ok. But, before I can I start to cry. Instantly Jason's arm goes around my waist and his hind rests in my head as I cry on his shoulder. Before I can tell him what's wrong he murmurs in my ear. "What happened with Matt?" Its almost as if he can read my mind. "He..." I start but the bell rings cutting me off. Jason releases me and whispers "Tell me at lunch, ok?" I nod my head and he kisses my forehead. "Be safe Des, I love you" And with that Jason walks off.

Chapter 3


End file.
